mad_fatherfandomcom-20200213-history
Alfred Drevis
Alfred Drevis is a scientist, and Aya's father. For a majority of the game he is the victim, though in the 'good' endings he turns out to be a primary antagonist. During most of the game, he is only seen in flashbacks. But a bit further in the game, you can see Monika dragging Alfred in the laboratory.It seems to be in the game called "Misao" he appears to be the sientist that comes into the room where Yoshino is being held captive.In the bonus ending (aka the "all gems"ending) Onigawara (who is ogre) walks in to see Alfred standing in front of a capsul.Inside the capsul is Aya as an adult.From this game called Misao the girl named Library IS Aya. Appearance Alfred's hair is kept rather short, and is somewhat messy. He is always seen wearing a lab coat and glasses. In a flashback (which is shown from reading Maria's diary), he's shown to wear a black suit with a white dress shirt, and green tie. His eyes aren't shown until the good end of the game, which is a bright brown. His glasses are also cracked in the end, which is also contrary to what he looked like in the start. Personality Alfred Drevis is a psychopathic mad scientist who is obsessed with preserving beauty by making dolls out of living human and animal experiments. He will lure unsuspecting people with a promise of goodwill and intention to experiment on them later in his basement. What pushed him into admiring and preserving beauty was when he killed his mother and liked her pretty dead face. It all started when he was still a child; he often killed small animals for fun, which was his big addiction. He harbors many collections of morbid experiments ranging from clones, a monster, a garden, and unique, once-human, dolls. He will try everything to pursue his own selfish goals, even going so far as to kill or betray a loved one without qualms. He usually spares people whom he finds 'helpful'. His wife, Monika, who owned a large estate and mansion and was infatuated with him, was one such person. Be it out of love, obsession or the need for a workplace, the two got married and had a daughter. His commitment to their relationship, however, is apparently shaky. He has an affair with his assistant, Maria (one of the people he finds 'helpful' because of her medical skill), and consistently shows no care even if his wife finds out about it. But when he is finished with them, he usually nonchalantly kills them in cold blood. He killed his wife when she decides to pose a threat to his plans and, near the end of the game, nearly killed Maria out of annoyance because of her not stopping the fleeing Aya. Despite the overwhelming macabre personality, there is a lighter side to him. In his diary he had noticed that Aya is turning to be like him when he was a child. Aware of his daughter's activities he raised Aya wholeheartedly and cared for her. His goal is to not 'dirty' her innocence; when the time comes he will make her into a doll. As a very protective parent, he didn't allow Aya to mingle with the other kids (or the outside world) to protect her physically. Instead, he substituted a social life with dolls and pets so Aya could have company in their home and be content. Whenever Aya went outside, he accompanied her, much to the delight of Aya. In one flashback (after finding and getting the mini chainsaw), he was genuinely shocked to see Aya playing with a chainsaw and scolded her. He can be shown as a loving father who knows what's best for his daughter and loves his wife. Ironically, he even plans to visit his wife's grave to commemorate her death even though he was the cause of it. In his childhood, he loved his mother much like he loves Aya. It's also a possibility that he regrets what he's turned into since in his diary he doesn't want Aya to make "the same mistakes as I". Diary First Entry "I was born. I slept cuddling up against my mother." Second Entry "I killed an animal for fun. Then I got addicted. There's always dead cats and birds in my room. Mother gets mad when she finds them. Whenever mother is out, I hide the corpses in the dresser." Third Entry "Mother found out I was killing animals. Mother scolded me. Shut up. I stabbed mother with a knife. Mother fell over, all red. It didn't suit such a pretty face. So I wiped mother's face. Her dead face was very pretty." Fourth Entry "I killed mother. I was scared and ran away. Far, far away toward the ocean…. I wanted to forget everything. But I couldn't forget mother's pretty dead face. I killed another. I eventually got addicted to seeing people's dead faces." Fifth Entry "I found a dead cat in her drawers. Hiding it in a dresser… exactly as I used to. She's sure to follow my same path. She seems to hope for that as well. But I cannot let that happen. If her wish came true, then my treasure…. She would be dirtied. Yes, there's no other way than this. I'm sure she won't accept it. But I've already decided. So she won't make the same mistakes as I…." Sixth Entry "Humans are beautiful. But that beauty soon fades. That is the law of this world. But I have overturned it. After years of research, I have found "eternal beauty." A body that will never fade even in death. A body as fresh as when they were still alive. They have eternal beauty within their grasp." Seventh Entry "Just like my old self…. Killing solely out of interest. Then it must run in the family…." Relationships Aya Drevis Alfred's daughter. Aya knew of her father's experiments but pretended she never heard anything. Alfred's main goal is to turn Aya into a doll - explaining that one day she will be dirtied, and he cannot bear to think of what might happen or will happen - and preserve her beauty. Despite these extremities and definite parental flaws, he loved his daughter, tried to keep her as safe as possible, plays with her, and tried (albeit horribly) to keep her from following in his footsteps. Monika Drevis Alfred's wife. Although Monika was aware of his experiments, she didn't leak a single word to Aya. She was probably afraid Alfred would use her as a subject and/or to protect Aya. Maria Maria is Alfred's lover and assistant. Alfred found her starving on the streets and took her in, stating that it's pitiful to see one so skinny. Initially, he intended to use her as a test subject. When she healed another test subject that was on the verge of death, he recognized her medical skill and kept her as his assistant. Since Alfred was the only person to show her kindness, she fell deeply in love with him. She is completely dedicated to him, and would do anything to please him. In the game, if Aya chooses to leave Alfred with Monika, she kills Aya so she could "take over his duty". History Assuming that the diary rooms are about Alfred, as a child he loved his mother very much. He also had a habit of killing small animals, and hiding them away, though his mother wasn't very happy about these actions. At some point in his childhood, he ends up murdering her; thus starting his long life of serial killing. Then, at some point in his life he meets Monika Drevis, and decides not to kill her for unknown reasons, and after several letters from her declaring her love, he moves in with her. Once he moves in with her, Alfred sets up a shop, and uses her expansive mansion for his experimentation. Eventually, Monika ends up giving birth to his child, Aya. Finding this child to be the most beautiful thing in the world, he aims to make her into a doll to save her innocence. Trivia *Alfred may have got his obsession for making dolls to preserve their beauty from his experience of killing his mother. He couldn't bear to see his mother in such a state, so he cleaned her bloody face as it was not proper for such a beautiful face to be tainted - and thus his ways of preserving beauty began. *In a secret scene (only available if you get all the gems), despite his experiments failing, he still clings to the idea of making a perfect doll out of his daughter with the assistance of Ogre. It was never stated what relationship he has with Ogre, but it could be assumed that he was so far gone in his sanity that he didn't care less. *In this same scene, it is implied that Alfred may have in fact cloned his daughter, much like he cloned Snowball, rather than using the original due to his inability to stop the original Aya from being 'tainted'. Some fans (Such as AestheticGamer) have suggested that this (possible) clone is actually Library from Mad Father's predecessor, Misao. The evidence typically presented is as follows: **Both Aya and Library have homicidal tendencies, with Library killing you when you flat out refuse to be her friend and Aya having the same tendencies as her father (for the most part, this is only alluded to in the game). After all, it does run in the family! **Library has a fondness for books, much like Aya. **Library mentions having a father who locks himself up in the lab all day experimenting, which is similar to Alfred. There is also a mad doctor with purple-ish hair and a chainsaw from Misao who looks like Alfred from the post-credits cutscene in Mad Father. This, for some gamers, strengthens the idea that the games are linked. **At the end of Mad Father, the cloned Aya lives with Alfred and Ogre in the spirit world. In Misao, Library lives with Ogre in the spirit world, along with Library's father, who is always experimenting in a lab. **Because Library does not show up with Ogre in Mad Father, it is possible that she did not yet exist and that Mad Father is an indirect prequel. **Library and Aya both have a strange love for hamburgers. In Mad Father, Aya states that she loves eating her mother's hamburgers. In Misao, Library sees a student get mauled and, upon first meeting the player in Onigawara's/Ogre's "office", claims she is so traumatized by the incident that she'll never be able to "eat hamburgers again". **In the newest Japanese version of Misao, Library is shown with blue eyes like Aya, the same face as Aya, and the same hair as Aya, only braided. **Although the creator stated that Library is not human, Alfred's experiments include mandrakes, which are used in making homunculi. The same mandrakes and test tubes appear in Misao in the chainsaw-wielding madman's lab. In Mad Father's secret scene, you can see a body in a tube, possibly a homunculus attempt at making Library / Aya II. *He wields a chainsaw as a weapon of choice, much like his daughter, Aya. Category:Characters Alfred Drevis Category:Psychopaths